Firelight
by The Purple Tigress
Summary: Roxas decides to go camping with his friends. When he gets hopelessly lost, only one person can help him find his friends. Rated M for later chapters. AkuRoku. AU
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I'm back! Trying my luck at a new pairing this time, AkuRoku! I hope you enjoy this fanfic just as much as all of you loved He Will Be Loved. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Roxas's POV**

I sighed, staring up through the trees. I grunted, hefting my backpack up and slinging it over my shoulder. "Hayner, Pence, Olette! Wait up!" he called out to his friends and they turned to look at him.

"Stop being a slowpoke, Roxas. We'll never make it to the campsite in time if we keep walking this slow." Hayner complained. Olette giggled.

"Hayner, we have time. You did make us wake up extra early. It's just about noon."

"But you know, we could get lost, especially with Hayner leading us." Pence chuckled. I laughed and Olette joined in. Hayner glared at us.

"I'm serious guys! This place is really far."

"How far exactly?" Pence questioned. Hayner sighed.

"Base of the mountains."

"Hayner! You've got to be kidding us. A campsite at the base of the mountains?" Olette said angrily.

"It seemed pretty cool when I first thought of it."

"So have all of your other schemes. But we all know how those ended." I added, rolling my eyes.

"Hey! Give me one time I messed up." he asked us.

"When you decided to get drunk and dump yourself on us to take care of you."

"When you decided that the dolphin at the beach most certainly wasn't a shark."

"When you decided you could eat ten sea-salt ice creams in a row without stopping."

"Alright! I get it." he said and turned to continue walking. The rest of us rolled our eyes.

"Come on Hayner, we all know this is going to be an awesome camping trip, no matter how far the campsite is." Olette confirmed, trying to lift Hayner's spirits.

"Really?"

"Of course. Even though you've had your schemes-gone-wrong, I know this is going to be fun. Right Pence, Roxas?"

"Right."

"Yep."

I looked at my friends, marveling at how they could stay so cheerful in such a dreary situation. We continued walking for a couple more hours, stopping occasionally for breaks. We continued going though, until it was almost dark.

"Hayner. I'm started to not like this." Olette said, grasping hold of his arm.

"How much longer?" Pence asked, and Hayner looked up. There were hills up ahead of us.

"Soon?" he said, but it was clear he was questioning himself. I had fallen back a bit.

"Hayner. Don't tell me. We're lost aren't we?"

"No, we're not lost. We're almost there."

"Are you sure?"

"No."

I ran fingers through my hair. "We should just set up camp here while we've still got some light to work with. We can find the official campsite in the morning."

"Yeah Hayner. Please can we stop?" Olette asked.

"Alright. Roxas is right, we should make do with what we have. We'll find the campsite tomorrow."

* * *

**Axel's POV**

I sighed and laid back. It had taken a while to get to this specific spot in the woods, but it was perfect for watching the stars. I glanced to my dying fire, knowing I should put it out before I actually fell asleep. I closed my eyes though, and before long I was almost asleep.

_Crack_

I sat up, looking around. Was there some large animal out there? It was a rather large crack. I glanced around, trying to find the source of the noise.

_Crack._

My head whipped around. I spotted two frightened blue eyes staring back at me. "Are you alright?" I asked the boy. He seemed a few years younger than my twenty-seven.

"No. I think I'm lost."

"Well, what are you doing all the way out here?"

"Camping. With my friends."

"Got separated?"

He nodded. "Firewood."

"Ah." I said, and glanced back up at the sky. "How long you been lost?"

"Few hours."

"That sucks. You hungry?"

The boy narrowed his eyes and walked closer. "Yeah. A little."

"Don't lie. I've been lost before. You're probably starving."

To prove my point, his stomach grumbled. I laughed. "See?"

"Yeah, I guess I am hungry then."

I pulled out a couple granola bars and a bottle of water from my backpack. He took them eagerly.

"You got a name?" I asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Roxas."

"Well that's an interesting name. My name's Axel."

"Well that's a weird name." he said, biting into another of the granola bars. I chuckled.

"I suppose it is."

There was another silence. "Hayner, Pence, and Olette must be worried sick." he mumbled, leaning back.

"Your friends?"

"Yeah. Hayner had the crazy idea we should camp at the base of the mountains. We got lost though."

"And now you're lost?"

"Yeah."

"Well I can tell you one thing. You're far from the mountains."

"I sort of figured that when everything started to flatten out."

"You're friends in the hills?"

"Yeah."

"You're almost to the base then."

"Well they are, I'm not so sure about myself."

"Not too far from them, but you can stay with me for the night. I don't think you'd last very long on your own, especially in the dark."

"I'd be fine." he told me stubbornly.

"Sure you would, especially with the bears."

"B-b-b-bears?"

"Yep. Big grizzlies."

Roxas glanced around the campsite and I laughed.

"Don't worry. When I go camping, I only bring small food items."

"It's not us I'm worried about."

"Your friends again?"

Roxas nodded. "I'm sure they'll be fine, but they'll probably freak out if they see a bear."

"Get your video camera ready?"

"I do have one. Get this on tape and I'll have blackmail when Hayner wants to lead us on some weird trip."

"I suppose this Hayner is the one who decided you should go camping in the woods?"

"Yeah. He's also decided we should go to the beach and play with dolphins that weren't dolphins."

"Sharks?"

"Dinner."

I laughed, holding my stomach. "Now I really want to see that kid's face when he runs into a bear."

Roxas laughed too. "I did bring a camera."

"Seriously? You should get a video if he happens to run into one."

"If I get back by then."

I shrugged. "I'll help you find them tomorrow morning. It's too dark to do anything now."

"Don't you have a flashlight?"

"Nope. I don't like those. You always have to have batteries for them."

"Then what do you do at home when the lights go out?"

"Lights? I don't use those." It was true. I hadn't used an artifical light since I waw little.

"Don't use lights? How do you see at night then?"

"Candles." I said plainly, yawning.

"Candles? Are you some sort of amish person?"

I chuckled. "No. I have a television and a car. I use a microwave and a fridge and I listen to the radio. I just prefer firelight to artifical light."

"Fire?"

"Yep. There's something mesmerizing about it. It's wonderful."

"And destructive. Fire can kill people."

"Not if it's used the right way."

We sat in silence for a while, and I watched my little campfire slowly die out.

"Hey Roxas?" I asked, poking the smoldering sticks with another stick.

"Yeah?"

"How old are you?"

Roxas looked at my curiously. "Twenty-two. How old are you, Axel?"

"Twenty-seven."

"And I figure you're still single?"

"Yeah. Is that a problem?" I asked the blonde, narrowing my eyes.

"Of course not! I'm still single too."

"Yeah, but you're younger. In a few years I bet you'll find someone."

"You never did?"

I chuckled, giving up trying to revive the fire. I threw the stick onto the pile of cinder. "It's sort of hard to find someone to share your life with when you're homosexual." I told him, and stood up. I grabbed my sleeping bag and walked off a couple of feet to lay it down.

"Wait. Homosexual?"

"Yeah. I've never had an interest in the other sex. I figured that out when I was in high school."

Roxas shrugged. "I don't think I've ever had an interest in either sex. Not girls, not guys."

"Really? So no girlfriends?"

"I've had a few, but they never lasted long. It was usually the girl forcing herself onto me, then she'd leave when she realized I had no interest in her."

"Sounds like fun." I said sarcastically.

"Totally."

I sat down on my sleeping bag and looked over at Roxas. "I don't have another sleeping bag." I told him. "And I suppose sleeping with me would be awkward."

Roxas shrugged. "I don't care. I can sleep on the ground." he said, and moved to the ground to make his point.

"You're not going to be cold?"

"Nah. I'll be fine."

* * *

**Roxas's POV**

I glared up at the sky. I couldn't fall asleep at all. It was freezing, and the ground was super uncomfortable. I sighed and closed my eyes, trying my best to get whatever rest I could. I could hear Axel snoring off to one side, and I suddenly wished I had taken him up in his offer of sharing the sleeping bag. I growled, sat up and glanced at Axel. I wouldn't let him being homosexual ruin my chance at getting a good sleep. In my mind I knew that had been the reason I rejected his offer the first time.

"Hey Axel?" I asked, having gotten up and walked over to the red head. I had kneeled down and prodded him in the shoulder.

"Hmm?"

"Can I sleep with you?"

"Huh? Oh, sure." he moved over and I unzipped the sleeping bag and crawled in, zipping it back closed once I was in.

"Goodnight." I told him, warm and comfortable.

"Goodnight." he mumbled and fell back asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Extra long chapter to make up for the short chapter and the wait. Hope you like!

* * *

**

**Axel's POV**

I blinked, staring at the head of blonde hair that had magically appeared in my sleeping bag during the night.

"Roxas?"

"Hm...?" he grumbled, opening an eye to look at me.

"When did you slip in here?"

"Oh. I don't know. I woke you up though."

"Obviously not well enough. You could think you've woke me up well enough, but I'll still be half asleep."

"I'll remember that."

I reached around him to unzip us. Roxas rolled out and I chuckled, standing up. Roxas groaned and followed my actions in getting up. I zipped my sleeping bag back up and rolled it, tying it so it wouldn't come loose.

"You leaving?"

"No, heading farther up."

"Into the mountains?" Roxas sounded worried.

"I've climbed before, Roxas. This isn't my first time." I assured him, and picked up my backpack. I tied my sleeping bag to it.

"What happens if you fall?"

"I have a cell phone. I can call someone."

"A cell phone? Can I have your number?"

I shrugged. "Why not?" I didn't have many numbers in my phone, just the most important ones. I pulled the little device from my pocket and handed it to him. "Can you put yours in mine too?" I asked him and he nodded. While he was doing so I poured water over the still smoking campfire and pulled my backpack on.

"Here." He handed my phone back to me.

"Thank you." I said, slipping it back into my pocket. "Time to find your friends."

* * *

**Roxas's POV**

I hummed, looking around for where Hayner, Pence, Olette and I had decided to stop and make camp. Axel was walking alongside me, humming along to his own tune. Not after long I spotted a pitiful excuse for a campfire surrounded by sleeping bags. I chuckled and crept up to the one I knew was Hayner's. Axel watched me curiously as I looked at it. He was obviously sleeping inside of it. I pulled out the water bottle I had gotten from Axel the night before and opened it, chuckling to myself as I dumped the rest of its contents onto the blonde's head.

"Hey!" he yelled, jumping up and getting tangled up in his sleeping bag. He gracefully fell and faceplanted the ground as Axel and myself started to laugh. Pence and Olette woke up quickly, hearing Hayner's outburst and our laughter.

"Roxas!" Olette squealed and attacked me, wrapping her arms around me in a hug. Pence rubbed his eyes.

"Dude, you scared us. We didn't know if you were dead or not."

"Why didn't you come looking for me?" I asked, trying to unwrap Olette from my body.

"It was too dark. Even with our flashlights." Hayner said. He had finally untangled himself from his sleeping bag and gotten up.

"How did you find us again?" Olette asked.

"Axel helped." I said, and looked at the red head. He waved.

"Hello." he said in greeting. Pence and Hayner looked him over suspiciously, and Olette grinned.

"Hello! Thanks for helping Roxxy get back."

"Roxxy?" Axel asked, and looked to me. I sighed.

"Nickname. I don't like it though."

"You don't like it? Of course you do!" Olette protested.

"Then why are you the only one who calls me that?"

"Because I gave it to you!"

"Exactly."

I sighed, rubbing my face. Olette was so hard to deal with sometimes. Axel looked at me.

"Roxas, you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I looked up and gave him a smile. "Thanks for helping me get back."

"No problem." he said, and smiled back. "Well, I guess I'm off."

"Bye." I said, and waved to him. Axel waved back and turned around, before walking back the way we had come. Hayner and Pence watched him leave.

"You sure that's a dude?" Hayner asked when Axel was gone.

"No guy has hips like those." Pence added. "It was almost creepy."

I stared at them, and finally peeled Olette away. "Yeah, Axel's a guy."

"He must be a fag then." Hayner said, making a disgusted face. Pence mimicked it.

I narrowed my eyes. "And what's wrong with him being a homosexual?"

"No way dude, he's seriously a fag?" Pence asked.

"Yeah. He is. What's wrong with that?"

"It's disgusting. And you spent the night with him?" Hayner made another disgusted face.

"He's not that bad." I told them.

"Are you turning into a faggot too? I thought you hated them."

"No, I don't Hayner. Don't just assume things. And you know I have no interest in either sex."

"Maybe you're lying to us. We all know you don't like girls, but you've never been with a guy."

"How old is he anyways?" Olette piped up. I looked at her.

"Five years older than me. He's twenty-seven."

"So you like older men, huh?" Hayner chuckled.

I picked up a rock and chucked it at him. "Shut up!" I yelled and watched as it hit him in the side of the face. It left a scratch. Hayner glared at me.

"Leave. Get your shit an leave."

"Hayner!" Pence and Olette yelled in unison.

"Roxas. Get the hell away from me. I don't ever want to see your face again."

"Fine." I hissed and picked up my backpack before turning and marching back through the woods to where our cars were parked.

"Wait! Roxas!" Pence called after me. "You don't have to leave."

I shrugged. "I'm fine with it. You guys have fun."

After a while of walking, I looked around. The trees were starting to thin out, and soon I saw the road that lead to where we had parked our cars. It had taken me half the time it took us to get to where they were camped now, just by walking straight through the trees. I smiled at my accomplishment and walked back to my car. I got back there just as it was going on two in the afternoon. Pulling out my cell phone I looked through my numbers. I wondered if Axel was done with his climbing, or if he had even gotten to the spot he was going to climb. I pressed the dial button.

_Ring ring._

_Ring ring._

_Ring ring._

_Ring... _Hel-?

_Crack._

_Dial tone._

I stared at my phone. The call had suddenly ended. He had answered my call, but it suddenly hung up. "Stupid connection." I grumbled, and looked to see how many bars I had. Five. I reasoned that maybe it had been Axel's phone that had suddenly been cut off. But why would it end so abruptly? Then I remembered the cracking noise right before the call ended.

_Oh shit._

Axel might be in some serious trouble.

* * *

**Axel's POV**

I couldn't comprehend what was happening. One moment, I was happily climbing up the mountain, the next I get a call from Roxas. Then, as I answer my phone, the rocks I'm on decide that they want to crumble. I drop my phone, and try to get a foothold and handhold, but it's too late, and I tumble down. I hit my head on numerous rocks, and everywhere else gets bruised and scratched up too. My arm hit a large rock and searing pain shot up it, then it's all over. I laid on my stomach at the base of the mountain, my brain going in circles.

_What just happened?_

I had never fallen while I climbed before. I was always the most carefully when I climbed these rocks. It must have been the phone call. I never got calls from anyone, usually I would be the one to call someone.

_Who would call me?_

Roxas. I remembered his name popping up on my screen as I opened the little device. Why would he call me?

_Where was my phone anyways?_

I picked my head off the ground and looked around. It was off to my left on the ground. It didn't look damaged, just dirty. I moved my arm, and a searing pain shot into my shoulder. That wasn't good. I tried to move my right arm and grit my teeth as pain extended along it. I tried to move my legs, and found I could without anything hurting. That was a good thing, but how was I going to get up if I couldn't move my arms? I groaned and set my head back down. I didn't think I was bleeding anywhere, just tons of bruises and my shoulder and arm. I looked back over at my phone. I needed to call someone, someone to come and get me. But who would come and look for me? I didn't know anyone who would give a damn. I could call the police, but they would take too long.

_Roxas._

No, he wouldn't care. And if he did care enough, he'd probably get lost again. I couldn't call him. Anyways, he was the one who called and made me fall.

_But why am I not upset?_

It wasn't really his fault, I knew that. I could have just easily ignored the call. And how was I supposed to know that the rocks were unstable at that point? And Roxas couldn't have known I was climbing at the moment he called. I continued to stare at the phone. I would call Roxas, and hope he could get to me without getting lost.

I tried to push myself towards my phone with my legs, being careful not to hurt my arms anymore. I reached the phone, and looked at it. The screen was cracked a little, but it was still working. I sighed, and began to try and press the buttons with my nose, but I didn't get very far before it started ringing. I pressed the answer button.

"_Axel?"_

It was Roxas on the other end. I sighed a breath of relief. "Yeah, I'm here." I was able to choke out.

"_Are you alright? What happened?"_

"No, I'm not alright. I fell."

"_Fell? Oh God. I'm so sorry."_

"Don't be. The rocks were unstable. I didn't know that."

"_Where are you? I'm coming."_

"Halfway down the road from the parking lot. Up by the mountains."

"_I'll be there as fast as I can."_

"Don't get lost."

"_I'll try not to."_

I sighed and ended the call. Roxas was coming. But I suddenly wondered how he was going to me and himself back down to the road. I could walk, but my arms hurt really badly. I sighed and laid my head back down. I would have to get comfortable, it was going to take Roxas a while to find me.

* * *

**Roxas's POV**

I drove down the road, judging how far halfway was. I pulled over and turned it off, shoving my keys and cell phone into my pocket. I opened the door quickly and slammed it behind me, before running up the hill next to the road. I stumbled a bit before it eventually evened out, but where it evened out the woods started, and I had to duck and jump over branches and trees in my way.

_It was my fault._

It was my obligation to go and find Axel. I had been the one to hurt him in the first place. He tried to deny the fact that I had been the one that had caused him to fall, but I knew he must be upset with me. At the speed I was going, I figured it would take me around ten minutes to get to the base of the mountains from where I had started. It had taken Hayner, Pence, Olette, and I a lot longer because we had come at an angle to the mountains.

I started tripping more and more over rocks the closer I got to the mountains, until I finally reached the tower of rock. I looked around. "Axel?" I called out, and spotted a head of red hair. "Axel!"

He looked up. "Hey." he said weakly as I ran over to him.

"What did you do?" I asked, looking him over. He had bruises all over the skin I could see, and I figured he had more under his clothes.

"Broke my right arm. I might have shattered my left shoulder." he told me. My eyes widened.

"Can I flip you over?" I asked. I wanted to see if there was anything else wrong.

"Be careful, but sure."

I picked him up, pulling him back into a sitting position. I could see him wince a little, but not much. I looked over his legs first. They seemed fine, but when I rolled is pants up, I noticed he had small scratches on his knees. They weren't bad enough to hinder our progress back. Then I pulled up the front of his shirt. He had bruises all over his chest, but they weren't the deep purple I expected them to be. I continued to stare, not noticing before how muscular it was. I shook my head and pulled his shirt back down.

"I think we should go now. Your arms need to be looked at, and you've got some scratches on your knees that should be cleaned."

"Alright. Can you help me up?" he asked me.

"Sure."

I picked him up around the waist and stood him up, holding onto him as he regained his balance. Once he regained his balance we started our trek back to my car.

* * *

**Axel's POV**

I was happy. Roxas hadn't gotten lost on his way to find me, but I wondered how he had gotten to me so fast.

"Where are we going?" I asked him.

"My car." he said plainly.

"What about Hayner, Pence, and Olette?"

"Hayner and I had an argument. I decided to leave."

"Oh." So that explained how he had gotten to me so fast. I had another question.

"What about my car?"

"I'll come back and get it if you want after I take you to the hospital."

"Take it where?"

"My apartment? I suppose you live by yourself."

"Yeah, but what does that have to do with anything?"

"Obviously with your arm broken and your shoulder hurt, it's going to be difficult for you to take care of yourself. I feel responsible for this happening to you, so if you don't object, I think I should take care of you."

"I don't need a babysitter, or help taking care of myself for that matter." I said to him stubbornly.

"I knew you'd refuse, but I want to take care of you. Is that a problem?"

"Of course it is! I don't need help taking care of myself."

"Yes you do Axel. I'm not going to let you go home when you can't use either of your arms without them hurting." Roxas seemed firm on this decision, and he probably was going to budge.

"Fine."

We walked in silence until we reached the car. Roxas helped me in and he went around to the other side. I hummed, and turned to look at Roxas. He seemed really upset.

"Roxas. I'm fine, really." He nodded his head and turned the key to start the car. It was a really nice car, and I wondered where Roxas worked to get this kind of money. He headed down the road, and the feeling in the car was really melancholy. I fidgeted in my seat; not being able to move my arms was bugging me.

"Roxas, turn some music on or something. It's annoying how quiet it is in here." Roxas blinked and looked at the radio.

"Um. What do you want to listen to?" he asked, glancing back up at the road. I shrugged.

"Just put something on."

He turned the radio on, and some weird music came out of the speakers. I stared at the radio. "What the hell is this?" I asked, turning to look at Roxas.

"Music?" he said plainly, and I listened to it. It sounded like a mesh of incomprehensible sound made by out of tune instruments accompanied by the screaming of lyrics.

"This is music?" I asked him incredulously.

"Yeah. Haven't you ever listened to heavy metal?"

"No. And I don't think I ever want to again." Roxas sighed and changed the station to something quieter.

"Better?"

"Yes. Much better."

I sat listening to the music, drifting in and out of sleep. I wasn't really tired, but the sound of the car and the music together made me sleepy. I fell asleep again, and when I woke up, I was in a completely different place. I blinked, and tried to sit up.

"Axel!"

I turned to the voice. Roxas was sitting next to me. I spotted machines behind him.

"Eh? Where am I?"

"The hospital. You fell asleep in the car, and were still asleep when we got here. So they came out to get you from the car. I think they gave you a shot of something to keep you asleep."

"Oh. How long was I out?"

"A couple of hours really. They had to fix your shoulder surgically because you really did shatter it, but your arm's fine. It just needs to be in a cast for a while."

"That's good."

I could tell Roxas was still worried about something. "Roxas' what's wrong?"

"Um. It's just... you hit your head a lot."

"I hit my head all the time Roxas, what's so different about it this time."

"A concussion and a cracked skull?"

I stared at him. "Your head's bruised a lot too. They're afraid blood may get into the crack."

"And that's not good?"

"I think they said something about pressure and if enough builds, you could loose your memory, or die if there's too much."

"That's... not good."

"No, it's not. But they also mentioned keeping you here for a week to make sure nothing happens. I'm glad about that part."

"A week? Damn. I've got work to do."

"What do you do for a job?" Roxas asked me. I chuckled.

"My favorite thing."

"Does it have to do with fire?"

"No, actually. Believe it or not, I have a completely normal job."

"As...?"

"Manager of a grocery store."

I think Roxas was expecting something different, because he startled me when he suddenly started laughing.

"Well! What do you do?"

He looked at me. "What do I do? Nothing actually. I'm still going to college."

College? But how...? "Really? How do you get the money?"

"My parents sort-of have a lot of it."

"Sort-of?"

"Well, my dad has a big company. It's a really important company too."

I blinked. "Wait... what?" I was stunned. Roxas was the son of a CEO of a big company?

"But I have an older brother who's going to take over everything. I can do what I want really." He shrugged it off. "My parents and I agreed that they would support me through college and until I got a good job. Then I'm supporting myself."

I hummed thoughtfully. "What are you going to college for?"

"Hopefully something I don't have to leave the house to do. I'm taking a bunch of computer courses to maybe do something like programming and whatnot."

"Sounds a lot more fun than managing a grocery store. I never went to college."

"You didn't? Why?"

"Didn't know what I wanted to do with my life at the time. Now it's sort of too late."

"It's never too late." Roxas insisted. "I could figure something out with my dad, he could loan-."

"I don't do loans Roxas. I hate owing people money." I told him and sighed, leaning back against the pillows.

"Do you need anything?" Roxas asked worriedly. I stared at him, and chuckled quietly to myself.

"I need a lot of things Roxas, and some of them would involve quality time with my hand." Roxas blinked before finally understanding the meaning behind my words.

"Ew, ew! I didn't need to know that Axel."

"Sure you did, lucky for you, I was just joking. Although something I do need would happen to be painkillers. My arm and my shoulder are starting to kill me."

Roxas nodded and hurried out of the room. I sighed, and closed my eyes. Images of upset Roxas flashed through my mind. I didn't want him to be unhappy. I wanted him to smile and laugh like he had the night before.

A nurse came in with Roxas and pulled out a small syringe. She picked up my hand and attached the end of it to my IV, placing the medication directly into my bloodstream. She walked away when she was done and Roxas sat back down.

"Feeling better?" he asked, leaning over to look at me.

I nodded. "Drowzy though." Roxas was suddenly a bit blurred, and I narrowed my eyes, trying to look at him better. My vision cleared, but now there was two Roxas's. I blinked a few times, and shook my head a little.

"Axel are you alright?"

I held up a finger, telling Roxas one minute. I pressed my eyes closed and opened them again. "I think the medication is screwing with my head. I'm going from blurred vision to double vision."

Roxas's eyes widened and suddenly I though he looked really cute like that. So cute, in fact, I wanted to kiss him. And I did.

"Roxas, come here, I think I see something on your face." The double vision had gone away, and at the moment I felt a little lightheaded. Roxas looked at me questioningly, but came over anyways.

"What do you see?" he asked.

"I can't tell lean down more." He sighed and his face got closer to mine. I leaned up, looking him straight in the eyes, before pressing my lips to his. He didn't expect it, and when it happened, he flew backwards, staring at me as I started laughing.

"Axel! Are you alright?" he said after catching his breath. I nodded.

"Yep. Perfectly sane."

"Um. Maybe you should sleep."

I pouted. "But I don't want to."

"Please?"

I thought carefully. "Lay down with me." I told him.

"I don't want to hurt your arms."

I narrowed my eyes. "They're wrapped in a ton of bandages. You think you'll hurt me?"

"Fine." he grunted and came back over. I could still tell he was confused about the kiss, but he got into my bed anyways. He moved my arm so that he wouldn't accidentally lay down on it.

"Sleep. Now."

"Yes mommy." I chuckled and he rolled his eyes. I closed mine and fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Axel's POV**

I stared down at the brown fluffy thing that greeted us at the door. One arm was in a cast and the other was in a sling. Roxas walked past me to get further into the apartment, which wasn't really an apartment, more like a three story house.

"You like cats?" I asked Roxas as I made my way towards what looked to be the dining room and kitchen. Roxas turned to look at me.

"Yeah. I hope you're not allergic."

"No, I'd actually would have had a hard time if you had a dog."

"Well she acts a lot like one."

"She?"

"The little brown thing that greeted you at the door? That's Bella."

"Bella? That's pretty."

"Pretty annoying."

"If she's annoying why don't you get rid of her?" I asked, pulling out a chair with my foot and sitting down.

"She sort of grows on you. Bella wouldn't be Bella if she wasn't annoying." Roxas said, and pulled a couple of things from the fridge. I looked around.

"You know, this isn't really an apartment. Why is it so big if no one lives with you?"

Roxas shrugged. "I planned on getting it so I could have parties, and I thought I would end up with someone, but obviously it hasn't happened yet."

"Planned ahead, huh? Must be nice to be able to do so since your family is so rich and all."

"Remember, I told you once I'm out of college and I have a job, I'm paying for all of this on my own."

"Right."

We sat in silence for a while, me watching Roxas as he made something edible to eat. The last week at the hospital was terrible, the food was barely edible, and all the tubes and wires attached to me made me antsy. Bella walked up to me again, sniffing and prodding me with her nose before eventually rubbing up against my leg and meowing loudly.

"She's not usually like that with strangers. Usually if I have anyone over she heads for my bedroom to hide."

I reached down with my casted arm and rubbed her head with one of my movable fingers. She purred, rubbing her head against my cast. Roxas turned from the stove to watch.

"She must really like you." I had gotten her to flop over on her back and I was now rubbing her belly. "Even if she does let people pet her, she's very touchy when it comes to people rubbing her stomach." I chuckled.

"I'm not usually good with animals, it's refreshing to know at least one likes me."

I looked up as Roxas set a bowl down in front of me and sat down to my right. I turned to look at him and his eyes scanned my face quickly before picking up the spoon and scooping up some of the contents. It was tomato soup, and I quickly glared at it.

"I don't like tomatoes." I said flatly, ignoring the spoon.

"Eat it." Roxas ordered, holding the spoon out.

"No." I pouted.

"Stop acting like a little kid." Roxas huffed. "You could at least act my age, not like some six-year-old."

"But I don't like tomatoes." I whined. Roxas sighed and put the spoon back into the bowl. He rubbed his face with his hand.

"Axel you're not making this any easier."

"I never told you I wanted to be here in the first place."

"Can't you just eat the damn soup?"

"I don't like tomatoes. Make me a different soup."

"Like what? Chicken noodle?"

"Ew. How about cream of mushroom?"

"Who would ever eat that disgustingness?"

"I would apparently. It's not disgusting."

"Yes it is, so I don't have it."

"What do you have?"

"Soups that contain tomatoes and chicken, so I guess you're starving tonight!" Roxas stood from his chair, the wood chair falling backwards and scaring Bella into running off. Roxas stormed to his bedroom.

"Hey! Roxas, that's not cool. I thought you were going to take care of me?"

"You don't want me too, and anyways, I'm not going to take care of a stubborn ass." The door to his room slammed closed. I stood from my chair, making my way to Roxas's bedroom door.

"Hey, come on, I'll eat it. Just come out of there."

"No."

"Now look who's acting like a child. Stop pouting already."

The door slammed open. Roxas stared at me, his eyes red.

"Woah dude, you gonna start crying?" I asked, looking him over. "It's just soup, you don't have to cry."

Roxas continued to stare at him before going back into his room, he closed and locked the door behind him.

"I'm hungry." I complained and looked down at Bella who was staring at me. "You're not gonna feed me, are you?" The tabby yawned and walked away. "Apparently not."

I walked into the kitchen, sitting at the table by my soup. I picked up the spoon with my good fingers and took a sip of the red liquid. My eye twitched instinctively, but in truth it wasn't all that bad.

* * *

**Roxas's POV**

I stayed in my room all night, wondering why I had decided to take Axel in. I figured out pretty quickly it was because I felt guilty, but I wondered if there was any more to it. I had the headphones to my iPod in and was listening to my music really loud. It was only when I took them out to use the bathroom that I heard it.

_Mrrrow! Mrrrrrrow!_

I groaned, wondering what Bella wanted this time. I opened my door and found Bella sitting at the entrance. I leaned over to pet her and she ran off towards the kitchen. I cocked an eyebrow and followed her, the only reason being that she wouldn't stop meowing. I walked into the kitchen and gasped. "Axel!"

Axel was laying on the floor unconscious. We leave that damn hospital earlier today and end up having to go back. I kneeled down next to him, my hands shaking as I called for an ambulance. I continued to try and shake Axel awake, hoping it was just some sick joke he was playing because I got mad at him.

The ambulance came within a few minutes of me calling and I followed them in my car. I was sick with the thought of Axel dying because of me. I still couldn't figure out why I found Axel laying on the floor, but I figured I could ask him once he woke up. If he woke up.

I laid there next to him, tears streaming down my face. Axel had gotten an MRI as soon as they wheeled him in. The crack in his skull got worse. A piece had cracked off and wedged itself into his brain. They had been able to remove it, but there had been a lot of bleeding and they were sure he'd lost some of his memory. They wouldn't be able to tell how much until he woke up.

Axel's nurse came in and looked at me sympathetically. "Do you need a pillow or blanket?" she asked. I shook my head. "If you need anything, feel free to ask me. My name's Kairi." I looked up at her. She was really pretty and had red hair, but not as red as Axel's. "Alright."

* * *

Kairi came in a few more times that night, and at some point I fell asleep. When I woke up I was laying on a pull out chair with a blanket covering me and my head was on a pillow. I sat up and rubbed my head. Axel was gone, and I figured it was for more tests. I spotted Kairi as she passed the room and she saw me. "Good morning!" she said cheerfully. "Axel's down getting another MRI, he should be back soon."

"How can you be so happy around so much sadness?" I asked her, moving the blanket off of me.

"It's not all sadness in a hospital." she said. "Come, I'll show you some happiness."

I stood up and followed the red-headed girl. She lead me down a couple of hallways to a large white room. There were a ton of tiny beds, each containing a small baby. My mouth dropped open. I had never seen so many babies in one place.

"Come on in." Kairi said, holding open the door to the room. I walked in, and crying hit my ears. It wasn't annoying though. I walked up to the nearest one, a small baby girl with a pink outfit on. I smiled and poked her nose gently. She glared up at me before grabbing my finger with her pudgy little hand. I laughed and Kairi smiled. "There's more than happiness about babies though."

"Oh?" I asked. "I want to see."

Kairi nodded. "Alright."

We left the room of babies and Kairi led me to a waiting room. There was a couple of people waiting together. I could tell they were upset about something. Suddenly a doctor walked in and started talking to the people. Everyone started crying and hugging each other and the doctor.

"Looks like a surgery went well." Kairi said abruptly. I looked at her. "I see. But I'm sure there's still sadness and despair."

"Everywhere you go there's sadness and despair. But there's also happiness and hope. The pros and cons balance each other out. It just depends on what you want to focus on."

"I suppose." I mumbled, and looked at Kairi. "Can we head back?"

* * *

"Sure."

I sat next to Axel the rest of the day and stayed again that night. I had barely eaten that day, even when Kairi brought me up a sandwich and a bottle of water. I yawned and laid back onto my pull out couch. Just as I went to move my hand, I felt Axel's twitch in mine. I looked up and he was staring at me.

"Axel!"

He looked at me, greatly confused. I remembered the doctors telling me he had lost some part of his memory, but they weren't sure what part.

_He couldn't possibly forget me. _I told myself.

"Excuse me, but who are you?"


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry for the delay! Life gets in the way sometimes. I hope the last part of this chapter makes up for it thought! :)**

**

* * *

**

**Roxas's POV**

I cried. Not in front of him, of course not, but when I went home. I almost ran a red light too, not paying attention to my surroundings. I didn't know why it upset me so much that he had forgotten me, maybe it was the fact that it had only been me. He had forgotten the last week and a half we had known each other. He remembered his name, where he lived, his age, but had forgotten all about his accident climbing and the week I spent visiting him at the hospital.

Bella greeted me at the door. I had only come home to get a change of clothes and to feed her, so she had been pretty lonely. I went straight to my room, not bothering to close the door because I was the only one here. Bella followed me, rubbing against my back and my legs trying to get attention. "Bella, go away." I mumbled, shooing the cat off my bed. She stared at me, before jumping back up and trying to get my attention again.

"Go away!" I screamed at her, frightening her out of my room. I sighed and fell over into my pillow, before I stared to cry.

* * *

**Axel's POV**

It's a weird feeling forgetting the last two weeks of your life. I had been told I had spent most of the time in the hospital for a climbing accident. It was still odd, not remembering the accident.

"Where's Roxas?" I heard a voice call from the doorway. A red-headed nurse was standing there. She had told me her name was Kairi, and that she was my nurse before. I felt bad not remembering her, but she hadn't seemed to mind.

"Who?" I asked her.

"The blond boy. He was here the last couple of days waiting for you to wake up."

"I don't remember anyone named Roxas." I admitted to her.

She pursed her lips. "Poor boy. You probably met him right at the point you lost your memory."

"Oh." I remembered a blond boy next to my bed when I woke up. Kairi started to leave. "Wait!" I called out to her. She turned around to look at me.

"Yes?"

"Did that boy leave a phone number?"

Kairi smiled. "He did in fact, we needed someone to contact when you were ready to leave. He didn't know anyone related to you so he left his own."

I wondered if what I was going to do was a good thing. "Can I call him?" Kairi smiled before leaving to get his number.

* * *

**Roxas's POV**

My cell phone started to ring. I stared blankly at it from my position on my bed. I wondered if I should answer it, before deciding it could probably be the hospital calling about Axel. Picking it up off my side table I looked at the caller ID. It had been the hospital. I was startled when it started to ring again, the same number coming up. I flipped it open.

"Hello?" My voice was hoarse from crying so much.

"_Roxas?"_ It was Axel.

"Axel?" I asked, sitting up.

"_I'm sorry; I still have no idea who you are."_

"Oh." I guess I shouldn't have expected much.

"_Are you alright?"_

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"_You sound like you were crying."_ Right on the mark.

"Just a cold." I told him. There was silence and I knew he was trying to figure out whether or not to believe me.

"_I can't believe that." _ Damnit.

"What can't you believe?"

"_The fact that your voice is hoarse from a cold."_

"Oh?"

"_If it was a cold, you'd have a scratchy voice and you'd be coughing." _Good one.

"So maybe I don't have a cold..."

"_Then why is your voice hoarse?"_

"I was crying."

"_Why were you crying?"_

Was I going to tell him I was crying because he couldn't remember me? Of course I was.

"Because you don't remember me."

"_..."_

Why wasn't he answering? The silence continued to grow, until I couldn't stop the tears from falling. It was all my fault. My fault that Axel had fallen and hurt his head. My fault he had hurt both his arms and bruised his legs. My fault he had fallen again and lost his memory. Maybe I deserved this.

"_Don't cry."_

I looked up, my hand shaking. "B-b-but..."

"_No buts Roxas."_

I sighed and rubbed my eyes. "Not crying anymore."

"_Good. Now get your butt here and explain to me what I've forgotten." _I smiled.

"Sure thing Axel."

* * *

**Axel's POV**

Apparently I had met Roxas while out camping. Roxas had gotten lost and found me. We spent the night together and I brought Roxas back to his friends. Then I had gone climbing like I usually did, but this time I fell and got hurt. Roxas insisted it was his fault and that he was going to take care of me. So after a week of observation I went home with him. Then somehow I ended up back here with part of my memory gone.

I felt like Roxas was keeping stuff from me. "That's it?" I don't think I missed much.

Roxas nodded. "That's it."

I moved to lean closer to him. "I'm not missing anything, am I?" His face turned pink but he shook his head vigorously.

"Nope, not missing anything."

"You sure?"

"Extremely sure."

I leaned in closer. "Roxas... are you lying to me?" His face had turned even pinker.

"Axel! I'm not lying to you!"

I leaned back and he let out a breath. "It's a shame they had to shave your head. I liked your hair."

"I could get a wig?"

"But it's not the same." he complained

"My hair grows fast. It'll be back again soon."

Roxas pouted. "I want it back now."

"Do you have some fixation with my hair?"

"No. You just look really weird without it."

I wanted to know why Roxas had been blushing when I had gotten close to him. I knew he wouldn't tell me outright though. I would need to trick him...

"You love me without it though, right?"

"Yeah..." He froze, realizing what he had just said. Caught you.

"No! That's not what I meant! I didn't hear you say love, I thought you said li-."

My face was in his again. "Oh really? I said it pretty clearly, and you were listening pretty well..." I inched forward. Roxas's face turned a deep shade of red and he remained silent. "So you don't mind if I kiss you?" His eyes widened and he tried to move back, making his chair fall over backwards. He was up in an instant, and bolting out the door.

I sighed, and leaned back. "That didn't go so well, did it?" A different nurse was at the doorway, a younger blond girl.

"Nah. I think I just scared the shit out of him."

The blond laughed. "Want me to send Kairi after him?"

"You don't have to do that, Namine."

"She's my cousin, and she would love to help."

"Only if she's not busy."

"Even if she is, she'll come and help."

"Only if she's not busy." I said to make my intentions clear.

Namine nodded. "Alright, only if she's not busy." The blond girl left.

"Those two are something else..."

* * *

**Roxas's POV**

I sat outside the hospital, trying to calm back down before I went inside. How would I face Axel now that he knows I like him? He was making fun of me, teasing me. I covered my face with my hands, trying my best not to get upset. I felt an arm on my shoulder and shot up to see Kairi and a blond girl with her. Both sat down on either side of me.

"You alright?" Kairi asked me, smiling like she always did.

"Axel's worried about you." The blond girl piped in.

I looked from Kairi to the blond girl. They looked oddly alike. "Who are you?" I asked the blond girl.

"Namine. I'm Kairi's cousin and a nurse like her." That made sense.

"Axel's worried about me?"

"He's afraid he pushed you too hard."

"I'm alright. He just startled me."

"That's good." the two girls said in unison.

I sighed. "Tell Axel I'm going home, okay?"

"Why?" Namine asked.

"Just tired." I stood up. "I'm not upset with him though."

"Alright. Well, have a safe trip home."

"I will, thanks."

* * *

_Axel stared down at my naked body, his body equally as bare. I smiled. His hair was back, and it framed his face beautifully. I wasn't sure how I got into this position, but I didn't want to stop. I knew what would eventually happen, and I wanted it to happen._

"_Roxas..."_

"_Axel, please..."_

"_Right now?"_

"_Yes! Right now. I want you in me right now."_

_He chuckled, a sound that was liquid sugar to my ears. "Not so fast."_

_I groaned, moving my hips. "Please Axel."_

_He leaned down and licked the tip with his tongue. I shuddered. "Axel..."_

"_Hmmm?" _

"_In your mouth. I... ah!"_

_Axel had lifted my hips up, holding me close to his face. I watched as he opened his mouth and took me in, sucking gently. I groaned, and the sucking intensified. I could feel his tongue wrap around my length, and pushed my hips up. Another chuckle and I felt the vibrations against it. He continued to suck, sucking harder while sliding his tongue up and down. I was getting close and he knew it._

"_Axel... I'm not sure how much longer..."_

"_Just release when you want to, I don't care where."_

_I continued to get closer, before gasping out his name and releasing into his mouth._

"Axel!"

My head shot up from the pillow. I was breathing heavily and I couldn't get the image of Axel out of my mind. I blinked a couple of minutes before realization dawned on me.

"Shit!" I peeled the blanket from my sweat covered body and groaned when I noticed the front of my boxers were wet. "Damnit." I hadn't had a wet dream since I was in high school, and even then it was never about a guy. I stood and glanced at my clock. It was five in the morning. I rubbed my face and walked to the bathroom. I wouldn't be able to sleep after that, and it wasn't that early. I had gone to bed around the time I got home, which had been around seven pm.

After showering and changing my clothes I glanced at the clock again. I had only wasted an hour of time, and visiting hours didn't start until eight. I was pretty sure Kairi or Namine would be able to pull some strings to get me in before visiting hours, but Axel needed his rest. I ate my breakfast slowly, and spent the hour and a half I had left watching television and cleaning up my room. Soon eight o'clock rolled around.

Time to give Axel some answers.


End file.
